Hogwarts High School for the Arts
by 342ILoveItAll342
Summary: The Harry Potter characters without magic. Just in a sort of normal arts high school. Everyone there has their own problems and we will learn them through out the story. Some good, some bad, and some dark, but they all effect who they are as a person. Rated M for WAY later chapters but sooner for just language.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I go to an arts high school and some things are what it's like and some aren't. But I thought it would be fun to do one off of Harry potter. Please R&R! 3**

Harry walked into his new school called Hogwarts School for the Arts. He was a new sophomore and he was super excited. He was a theater student, or Gryffindor's as they called them, mainly because there were so many of them and they were all very brave. There were the music students they were the Ravenclaw's because most were intelligent. There were also the Hufflepuff's they were there if you were a visual artist like painting and sculpture and they are so under appreciated. Then there were the Slytherin's you were one if you were a dancer some are mean but most are really nice. They mainly got the name because of some the dancing that they do.

He and his parent's were so happy when he got his acceptance letter. Hogwarts is a boarding school. He had only heard about it in his freshman year. So he was very excited. He looked at his parents who could see the light in his eyes as they were headed to the administration office then housing. He practically shoved them in the door.

"Harry! We're going as fast as we can!" His mother Lily said.

"Well it's not fast enough! I want to start already!"

"Okay! Okay son! Look here's the dean. Hello Dean Dumbledore." His father James pointed out.

"Hello James, Lily. And this must be Harry." Shaking each of there hands.

"Yep." Harry said shaking his head with an excited smile.

"Well I'm sure Harry here is very anxious to meet his roommates. Right Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Harry said honestly.

"Well then let's venture to the Housing Office and meet Mrs. McGonagall shall we?"

They had followed him around the campus as he gave them a tour around the school. Pointing out every thing he could remember about the school. Which was everything. Harry was actually too excited to care. Though he should have been listening. His roommates might help him he hoped. Then terrible thoughts of his roommates went through his mind. But it was just the same things that go through your mind when you start a new school. _What if no one likes me? What if I eat alone at lunch? What if the teachers are cruel?_ He tried to throw those thoughts away as they reached the Administration Building. Where Mrs. McGonagall gave him his schedule and room building and number.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"You're welcome dear." McGonagall said as they left.

"Well this is it. You call or email us everyday okay?" James said to his son.

"Yes dad." Harry said hugging his dad.

"Oh my baby!" Lily exclaimed grabbing him into a fierce hug.

"Oh mum... I'm 15 years old I'll be fine..." Harry sighed hugging her back. After a few minutes they finally left and went to look for his dorm. Luckily the directions were very easy to follow so he looked for his room and entered it to find a red haired boy who was eating candy and listening to music while reading a magazine, a dark brown haired boy reading a long novel then a brown haired boy who was on the computer playing a video game. The room was slightly large and was different shades of blue on a different wall of the room. There was a lot of furniture and including a medium sized refrigerator. There were two sets of bunk beds both bottom ones had comforters already on them including on top. One boy looked at him when he entered. The one reading a book got up and welcomed him.

"Hi I'm Neville and you must be Harry. Right?"

"Yup." Harry replied.

"Well we already chose our beds hope you don't mind being one top."

"Not at all." Harry said placing some of his things on the bed. When he did that Neville threw a pillow from one of the bunks to each of the boys.

"Ow!" They both cried as they stopped what they were doing and turned face Neville and Harry.

"Oh! You must be Harry! I'm Ron." The red haired boy exclaimed shaking Harry's hand.

"Yeah and hi."

"I'm Seamus." He said shaking Harry's hand as well.

"Harry." Harry replied. "So this is the Gryffindore boy's building?"

"Yup." Ron replied "We have the best view too, come." he said gesturing him to the window this him. "See that squarish building to the right? Thats the Ravenclaw girl's dorm, the one behind it is the boys. The smaller one to the right of it is the Hufflepuff boy's dorm the one to the left is the girls. Then that tall building is the Slytherin girls building and the smaller on to the right of it is the boys."

"Wow.." He said as the sat down on the couch and bean bag.

"So Harry do you have any siblings?" Seamus asked.

"No, do you guys?" Neville and Seamus luaghed.

"We don't but Ron here has got 6." Neville said laughing.

"Six?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yup... 5 brothers all older and one little sister. My parents both went here. And my oldest brother named Bill, he graduated here a while ago he was a Gryffindore too, then it's Charlie he didn't go here he went to a science school. Then Percy he didn't go here either he went to a school for law. Then my twin brothers go here they're seniors they're named Fred and George also Gryffindore. Then it's me. Then last but not me my sister Ginny she just started here too as a freshman ,but she's a Slytherin though."

"They're all cool though.. Well I know Fred and George are. Come on you need to meet them! Where are they Ron?"

"Helping Ginny with her things, come one I bet they're still there."

They walked across the campus to the Slytherin girls dorm. "We're allowed don't worry just not after dark." Ron said walking to elevator to lead them to Ginny's dorm. They saw the door open and walked in while Fred and George were about to leave. "Hey guys! This is our new roommate Harry. Harry this is Fred," he said pointing to the twin on the left has Harry shook his hand, " And George." he said while he shook his hand. "Where's Ginny?"

"Right here!" A voice called in the bathroom followed by a giggle from another voice. And they came out. Harry was speechless Ginny was obviously the red haired girl, just like her brothers, but she was beautiful. She looked to be about 4'9 not as tall as her brothers, but man did it increase her beauty. Her hair was long and more of an auburn color and red or orange. She had a beautiful face that had freckles in all of the right places. The other girls were pretty too. One was taller than Ginny and she had long blonde hair and a pale face. She wore funky out fits they looked homemade, very cool. The other one was taller than the blonde she had brown hair she looked very rich by what she was wearing.

"Hey Ginny! We just wanted to introduce you guys to our new room mate his name is Harry." He said gesturing to Harry as he shook there hands.

"Hey Harry, I'm Luna." The blonde said in a dreamy voice as she shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Kathleen, but you can call me Kat." The brunette said to him shaking his hand.

"Hey I'm Ginny, Ron's sister." She said shaking his hand. As he expected it was very soft he didn't want to let go but that would be really weird, so he let go. "So what are you boys up to?"

"Nothing." Seamus said.

"How about we all get dinner together?" Ginny suggested.

"Sounds good, that way we could get to know Harry better." Fred said.

"Cool should I text the others?" Ron asked.

"Who?" Neville asked

"Pavarti, Dean, Padma, Angelina, Suzan, Draco, Blaize, Collin, and Hermione."

"Alright then."

"Okay." Ron said pulling out his phone and texted them all to meat them at The Three Broomsticks. "I told then to meat us The Three Broomsticks. We should get going to get a good table."

They walked around the campus showing Harry more of the campus. All of the buildings he would most likely be going to. It was so much fun for him. They got there and got a table for all of them. He had a lot of fun with everyone and he learned so much about them. For one Pavarti and Padma Patil were twins. Pavarti was a Ravenclaw she played the harp. From what everyone said she was good at it. Padma was in Gryffindor with him she was very nice and was dating Blaize Zabini. He was a Slytherin and he was very nice. Draco was a Gryffindor and was dating Luna. He seemed to speak his mind but he was really funny about it and was very cool to everyone. Dean was a Hufflepuff they made him show pictures of his art, he was very talented. Angelina was a Gryffindor and was dating Fred, they were the prefect couple both very nice. Suzan was a Hufflepuff and she was very much into photography along with Collin both were very shy. Hermione was a Ravenclaw and she played the chello and sings. Very smart and seemed to like Ron and Ron seemed to like him to by the way they were looking at each other. Harry told stories he thought they would enjoy and they did. Then it was time to call it a night for dinner. Most of them went back to there dorms but Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Kat, and Luna all decided to go back to Ginny's room. They all walked together talking about more things and funny moments they had. They got to the room.

"Oh shit!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?!" Harmione exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"I need to break in my new pointe shows before dance tomorrow morning!."

"Me too!" Luna and Kat exclaimed. They walked to other parts of the room and pulled out shoe boxes.

"Ron can you hand me that hammer?" Kat asked.

"Can you get me some water?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Can you hand me that lighter?" Ginny asked.

"No more!" Ron exclaimed as he handed then there items they asked for.

Harry was so fascinated about how they prepared the shoes. First they all started to bang them on the ground hey sounded super hard like wood. They bangs them like that for a while then Kat started to bang it on top with a hammer as hard as she could. Then Luna took the water to soak them then stood on them where we could hear them break. She smiled as if that was her goal. Ginny had a whole box with her she took the lighter and burned the tip and then did all this other stuff to it that he didn't understand. Then when Kat was done she put them on and it was amazing how they stood just on there toes like that. Then Luna did and finally Ginny. Ginny looked so elegant like that so beautiful in Harry's mind. Later everyone went back to their proper dorms and all Harry could think about was his roommates sister.

**One difference is that we don't have dorms but they would be great to have! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone.**

**So my laptop like stop working, I'm using the home computer, but the thing is all my fanficiton files were on there and I forgot where i left off in stories, so until I can get it fixed these stories may have to end. Unless there is someone who wants to continues these stories please PM me and I will give you my recent email to talk. Sorry to all.**

**Love,**

**342ILoveItAll342 3**


End file.
